discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Thinkery
Thinkery (known by many other aliases, including Adolf Thikry) was a rebel leader, head of the Korei Parliamentary Reform (KPR), which ignited the Korei Civil War. Following the civil war, Thinkery was captured, arrested and executed in June 1977. Personal life Not much is known about Thinkery or his personal life, but it is believed he was born on January 4, 1943 in Seyong, Korei. PLR/KPR Early campaigning and loss of election The PLR/KPR is believed to have started in June 1976 by Thinkery and Bitz, who remained the sole two members for the party's run, despite numerous ad campaigns that ran in Seyong and Duam, as well as other major cities. They attempted to run in the election, though lost to BITT/BYTE, who became the new president. Thinkery disputed the results of the election, claiming that BITT won due to him being a friend of Red, the leader of Korei, accusing the government of favouritism and corruption, which garnered international attention, despite Thinkery having no evidence to back up his claim. Korei Civil War Main article: Korei Civil War Following the loss of the election, Thinkery created a small colony consisting of very few citizens across the border of Korei known as NSDR, which Thinkery later claimed wasn't associated with the war whatsoever. From the NSDR, he and Bitz threatened war from the other side of the very weak border. On October 24, 1976, Thinkery and Bitz stormed the border, marking the start of the fighting. It is reported that at least 3 civilians were killed before soldiers arrived at the scene. KPR soldiers had retaliated by moving further into the city, calling in battle ships into the city’s harbor, though most of the attack had been repelled by Korei and DLF soldiers. An attempt to clear civilians the city was made, though KPR’s strategic positioning in the city centre had prevented any escape. They later took many office buildings on the south side of the city. Later that night, a ceasefire was called, in which Thinkery searched for evidence of Korei government corruption. The deadline was set for 10:00 the next morning, and if credible evidence wasn't found, Vulparian troops would also join the fight. No evidence was found, leading to Wanglandian and Vulparian troops entering the city, outnumbering Thinkery and his men around fifteen to one. Noticing the intimidating amount of pro-government forces, the KPR bunkers around the city were fortified heavily. Thinkery locked himself inside one of these bunkers. Despite the country of NSDR having no connection to the war, Witnick declared all relations between NSDR and DLF cut, giving the reason that since Thinkery was leader of it, there was no sane reason to keep them around. This prompted outrage from Thinkery and Bitz, who then refused any other peace deal. When the ceasefire ended, KPR had immediately launched another ground invasion, with pro-government forces being pushed back once again. Airstrikes destroyed more buildings, with the dust and debris enough to stop any other airplanes from being able to see, and therefore land. A series of heavy losses had forced pro-government forces out of the town hall. Thinking he would win, Thinkery left his bunker and tried to fight off the last of the pro-government soldiers, but after more Vulparian infantry were sent in, along with assistance from Wanglandia, a second offensive had proven successful in getting soldiers closer to the KPR bunker and wounding Bitz, prompting Thinkery to try and retreat with the remainder of his soldiers back to NSDR, though NSDR had already been occupied by Wanglandian and DLF forces. Thinkery was captured later that day and held in a prison in Seyong until November 13, where he was forced to sign a declaration of surrender from the NSDR, and that all NSDR and PLR/KPR operations would cease. Trial and execution Main article: DankHouse Trial of Thinkery Even though he was arrested in Korei, both Witnick and Red found it would be better if Thinkery underwent trial in DLF. The first trial as to what to do with Thinkery had begun in December 1976, resulting in a mistrial due to a hung jury. Following the mistrial, the death penalty was legalized in the DLF in February 1977. Thinkery's second trial began on March 18, with the addition of the death penalty being added to the vote. On March 23, the vote passed, with the death penalty winning six votes to one in one of the fastest vote in history. It was announced Thinkery's death would be some time in July, but the date was pushed forward to 19 June. Many tourists from Korei, Zarkoth and many other countries came to see the execution. Thinkery was executed in front of a crowd of people in Bort Plaza in San Franshitsco, DLF. Category:Person Category:DankHouse Liberation Front